Talk:Tanks
Thanks for the clean-up. I saw this article, and really was trying to decide if we just wanted fix it or if we wanted to create articles about each tank listed. TR 00:43, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Ah. I was surprised to see it untouched since you are very diligent at adding links. Are any tanks mentioned by name outside of the Lizard books? That would merit an article for the particular model. We could keep this article and have individual model links from within to articles on OTL specifications and such plus sub-sections for other stories. ML4E 01:22, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Some sporadic mentions, sure. Probably not enough to make separate articles, now that I think about it. TR 01:35, 19 October 2008 (UTC) I remember other OTL models mentioned in the first half of the series: M3, Panzer IV, Panther, Tiger, some unspecified British tank that could have been an M4 but that I always pictured as a Churchill, and I believe the M25. Turtle Fan 03:54, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :The United States Army#United States Army in Worldwar does have red links for a number of other US tanks and other weapons. I recall writing the article for the tommy gun when I went through IatD and just left it pointing to OTL information since its the same history, being before the POD for the Lizard TL. I also recall some passing references to Shermans from the marine sergeant’s POV in EotB but nothing worth putting into an article. ML4E 05:07, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::I thought there was something on the M4 in MwIH but while it's alluded to it's not mentioned explicitly. The M25 is.Turtle Fan 22:36, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Incidentally, can we rename this? The title calls to mind an exhibit at the Q Continuum's aquarium. Turtle Fan 19:52, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Q Continuum, wow. I didn't really rediscover my inner Trekkie till the brief shining moment when Star Trek was cool again the following spring. I wonder why that came to mind so easily before that? Turtle Fan 11:30, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm open to suggestions. My mental image was a squad of soldiers inside a tank with no floor carrying it. Sort of a Flintstones tank. ML4E 05:07, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::That image works too. Something like "Lists of Tanks Used by Human Powers in Worldwar"? But that's kind of cumbersome and there's no real need for it. Maybe just do away with this article altogether and move its sections to articles on the respective vehicles themselves. Turtle Fan 22:36, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :I think for the time being, we should call it "Tanks", until we know what to do with it. TR 16:16, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds good. This should do until, well, until we forget all about it. Turtle Fan 01:21, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Is there any sort of WW2 oriented wiki? I feel as if that might be the best way to go with this article, just linking to outside sources as needed. TR 17:52, 28 October 2008 (UTC) This article on tanks is too focus on the Worldwar thing. Why not on others like Timeline-191, which the word "tank" is less popular and replaced with "Barrels" in America.--Drgyen 07:47, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps because they weren't called tanks. Perhaps because the vagueness of 191 makes it nearly impossible to discuss barrels in any meaningful degree of detail. Turtle Fan 11:29, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::See barrel for 191 tanks. TR 17:18, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Idea for the fate of this article Since TWTPE is now a going concern, many of these tanks will be viable articles (Panzer III, for example). I suggest we go through the WW volumes, looking for specific tanks, create as many articles as we can, then reduce this down to a generic "A Tank is_______" article. TR 17:21, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :As a start, the different tanks mentioned in this article could be made into individual articles with the WW part copied intact as a sub-section. ::Yeah, I already started that with Panzer III, which is mentioned heavily in HW, and based on the sample chapter, W&E. So splitting the rest off would be a good start. TR 18:33, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Would it be helpful for this article to be a more elaborate history of OTL tanks rather than a generic article as you suggest? ::I go back and forth on that. Generally speaking, everyone knows what a tank is, has an idea of its history etc. An article about tanks is rarely going to give the reader an understanding of how tanks differ from timeline to timeline. Even writing as a literary comment or out-of-universe, most sections would be "Story A: People used lots of tanks in that war", with some minor tweaking. I deleted several articles of that caliber, so I'm loath to get started on another. ::There is the article on the Barrel, but that is so radically different from OTL that a separate article is warranted. TR 18:33, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Finally, the different new articles could be categorized as "Tanks" with that as a sub-cat of "Vehicles". ML4E 18:14, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Absolutely this. TR 18:33, May 27, 2010 (UTC)